


7 virtudes para Teddy Lupin

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Love, Seven Heavenly Virtues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque si algo caracteriza a Teddy es que tiene demasiadas virtudes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Humildad

1 de septiembre de 2009

La lluvia comenzó a caer justo en ese instante en el que Teddy Lupin cruzó el muro hasta el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Eran gotas finas, pero incesantes. Miró a su alrededor el bullicio de personas que se hallaban en el andén y respiró profundamente. Lo mejor era relajarse y no perder la calma.

—Aún no me puedo creer que haya llegado este día—comenzó a decir Andrómeda, que acababa de traspasar el muro en ese momento y se había situado detrás de su nieto—. Se me está haciendo grande mi pequeñín.  
—Aún me queda mucho por crecer, abuela—comentó Teddy con una sonrisa.  
—Ya lo sé, cariño, pero es que parece que fue ayer cuando.. cuando...—se tapó la boca para reprimir las lágrimas. No quería recordar cosas que le traían recuerdos tristes. Tomó aire y cogió a su nieto del mentón—Sé que lo harás bien. Y que estaré orgullosa de ti.  
—Nunca lo he dudado, abuela.  
—Me gusta cuando te dejas ver con un color de pelo más natural—le comentó, atusándole un poco el flequillo, que ahora lo llevaba de color castaño claro—. Tu madre me solía volver loca con esos colores chillones. Nunca me gustó, aunque no me quedó más remedio que acostumbrarme.

Teddy sabía perfectamente todo aquello; por esa razón, prefería mantener un color que a su abuela le resultara agradable. 

—Y ya sabes que nada de dulces, ¿me oyes?  
—Tranquila, que no pienso caer en la tentación.

Andrómeda besó a su nieto en la frente y lo abrazó. Una voz proveniente de detrás del chico hizo que ambos se dieran media vuelta.

 

—Buena suerte, Teddy—le deseó Harry con una sonrisa. En una de sus manos portaba un par de cosas que le entregó al muchacho—. Toma, James te ha escrito una carta y quiere que le contestes en cuanto puedas. Albus te ha hecho un dibujo de despedida. Al menos es lo que me ha dicho. Y Lily...—hizo una breve pausa—, Lily te manda una pedorreta con babas. 

Teddy se echó a reír y abrazó a su padrino. Se alegraba muchísimo de tener a las dos personas más importantes de su vida allí, despidiéndose de él. Echó una última mirada a ambos y se encaminó hacia el expreso, que justo en ese momento acababa de llegar. Harry abrazó a Andrómeda fuertemente de un hombro, mientras que ésta no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, viendo cómo se iba su único nieto.

 

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que partieron de la estación de King Cross. Aún quedaban demasiadas horas para llegar. 

Una chica, que se presentó como Jazmine Jerkins, se acomodó en su compartimento. Llevaba horas hablando sin parar y Teddy no sabía qué hacer. Y no es que no le interesara, pero es que no se enteraba de la mayoría de las cosas que le contaba.

—Por cierto—dijo la chica en un momento dado—, ¿has dicho que te llamabas Teddy Lupin?  
—Asi es.  
—Interesante—dijo mientras sacaba de una pequeña mochila un tocho de cromos de las ranas de chocolate—. ¡Ajá! Aquí está: Remus J. Lupin. ¿Por un casual no seréis familia?  
—Era mi padre—contestó con cierta melancolía en su voz.  
—Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía. Pensé que sería tu tío o un pariente lejano. Vaya... ¡Soy una bocazas!  
—No te preocupes, de verdad.

El chico miró de reojo el cromo donde salía su padre. A decir verdad, sólo le había visto en las fotos que su abuela tenía de sus padres. Ahí se le veía diferente, más joven aún. El rostro de su padre le miraba fijamente. Estuvo tentado a preguntarle si podía coger el cromo, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás la cabeza.

—¿Quieres una rana de chocolate?—preguntó la chica, ofreciéndole una.  
—No, gracias. Mi abuela me tiene prohibido los dulces.  
—¿Y eso por qué?—dijo mientras se metía una en la boca.  
—Porque me sientan bastante mal.  
—¿En qué sentido?  
—Pues...—intentó explicar el joven Lupin— por así decirlo, me altera el azúcar de tal manera, que me hace comportarme de forma violenta.  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí. En mi sexto cumpleaños, mi padrino me regaló un montón de dulces y chocolatinas que me comí de una sentada. Fue un caos la que monté.  
—Vaya...  
—La madre de Victoire, la sobrina mayor de mi padrino, estuvo más de una hora quitándole restos de tarta del pelo. Aún me avergüenzo de ello cada vez que recuerdo aquellas palabras malsonantes que decía la madre en francés.  
—Caray. ¿Y todo por unos dulces?  
—Desde entonces apenas puedo comer. Sólo un par de chocolatinas en navidad y poco más.  
—Pues es una lástima, porque tengo un montón de ranas. Es que mi padre trabaja en la fábrica donde se hacen y siempre me suele traer una caja repleta de ellas.  
—¡Oh! Creía que habías dicho que vivías en una casa muggle...  
—Y vivo en una casa muggle. Pero mi padre trabaja en la fábrica donde hacen las ranas de chocolate.  
—Entiendo.  
—Nos enteramos hace tan sólo cuatro años de que mi padre era mago.  
—¿De veras?—la chica asintió con la boca medio llena.  
—Fue porque hice magia involuntaria. A mi madre casi le da un patatús cuando se enteró de todo.  
—Vaya, espero que no le ocurriera nada.  
—No, tranquilo. Al final acabó aceptándolo y todo.  
—Menos mal.  
—¿Seguro que no quieres una?—dijo ofreciéndole una cajita—Dudo de que te pase nada por un poco de chocolate.

 

Teddy la aceptó de buena gana, encogiéndose de hombros. Casi se le escapa por la ventana, pero Jazmine la capturó a tiempo. Según dijo, estaba acostumbrada y ya sabía cómo manejarlas. 

El tren se detuvo. Ya habían llegado a su destino. Ahora tocaba esperar que todo pasase rápido.

 

—Hufflepuff, ¿eh?—le comentó Jazmine entre risas.  
—Eso parece.  
—Me alegro de que hayas quedado ahí. Ya sabía yo que serías un tejón.  
—El sombrero me preguntó si quería ser Gryffindor o Hufflepuff.  
—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué escogiste Hufflepuff?  
—No lo decidí yo—respondió con una sonrisa.  
—Pues me hubiese gustado que fueses Gryffindor. Así estaríamos más cerca.  
—Bueno, seguro que encuentras amigos más interesantes que yo en tu casa, ya lo verás.  
—¿Más interesante que un amigo que puede cambiar el color de su cabello y de sus ojos? Lo dudo.  
—Si tú lo dices.

Ambos amigos se despidieron hasta la mañana siguiente. Ahora era cuando comenzaba de verdad su aventura.


	2. II. Caridad

17 de noviembre de 2010.

A Teddy le encantaba el otoño. Era su estación del año preferida. Si había algo que le fascinaba hacer, eso era pisar las hojas secas del suelo. Le encantaba escuchar el crujido de las hojas bajo sus pies. Siempre que podía, quedaba con Jazmine para dar un paseo y poder disfrutar de ese pequeño placer otoñal.

Como aquella mañana. Había quedado con su mejor amiga para dar un paseo por los alrededores del castillo y así poder deleitarse con el paisaje.

Al reencontrarse con su amiga, Teddy notó que algo no iba bien. Se la veía cabizbaja, sin la sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba. El joven Hufflepuff se acercó a ella, quien intentó ocultar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Jaz?—preguntó preocupado.  
—Nada, no te preocupes—contestó con una sonrisa forzada.  
—No te creo.  
—Me da igual—contestó de manera tosca—; no me apetece hablar ahora.

La cosa era más grave de lo que Teddy se pensaba. Cuando Jazmine no quería hablar, es que algo malo debía de pasarle. Ella siempre se pasaba las horas hablando de todo lo que le ocurría a lo largo del día y el hecho de que no quisiera hablar, era algo que le preocupaba a su amigo.

—Está bien. Cuando necesites hablar, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Teddy no era muy ducho a las palabras de aliento. Y mucho menos cuando no sabía ni de lo que se trataba. Tan sólo se limitó a acercarse a su amiga y la abrazó. Era lo único que se le ocurría hacer en esos momentos tan difíciles para la chica. 

De pronto, la muchacha comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de Teddy y éste apretó más fuerte su abrazo. 

—Van a echar a mi padre del trabajo—dijo al fin con un hilo de voz.  
—¿Qué... qué ha pasado?  
—Un imbécil, por no llamarlo de otra manera, ha metido la pata hasta el fondo y no ha tenido otra mejor idea que echarle la culpa de todo a mi padre.

Hubo un silencio. Jazmine empezó a contarle más detalladamente todo lo ocurrido. Al parecer, el culpable de lo sucedido era un chico nuevo que no entendía muy bien la mecánica de algunas de las cosas de las que se encargaba. Y el padre de Jazmine era el encargado de enseñarle el funcionamiento de la parte que se encargaba ese empleado. Según el chico, el señor Jerkins no le explicó algunas cosas y le ha culpado a él de todo lo que se le acusa.

—No es justo, Teddy.  
—Lo sé, tranquila—dijo con suavidad, acariciándole el pelo—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?  
—No, no creo. Lo único que quiero es que ese idiota acabe en la calle y no mi padre—dijo entre lágrimas—. Y encima pilla todo esto en vísperas de Navidad. Serán las primeras Navidades que pasamos sin la abuela y ahora... esto.  
—Por las Navidades no te preocupes, Jaz.  
—¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Van a ser las más horribles de mi vida. Y se supone que deberían ser unas fechas alegres y va a ser justo todo lo contrario.  
—Bueno, a no ser que las paséis con nosotros.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Quiero decir que, si lo deseáis, puedo hablar con mi padrino y celebrar la Navidad todos juntos.  
—¿Quieres decir con toda tu familia?—exclamó Jazmine con los ojos como platos  
—Por así decirlo, sí.  
—Pero yo no sé si mis padres querrán y...  
—Tú por eso no te preocupes. Yo me encargo de hablar con mi padrino y él ya hará el resto. Seguro que estará encantado de teneros en casa. Y ya verás cómo todo se arregla.

 

Una enorme sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de la chica.

—Gracias, Teddy, de veras. No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí. Aunque aún no sé por qué quieres hacerlo.  
—Pues porque, aparte de ser mi mejor amiga, tal y como has dicho antes, las Navidades son unas fechas alegres y no quiero que estés triste para entonces por culpa de esto.

Jazmine abrazó tan fuerte a su amigo, que éste creyó que lo asfixiaría. Sin duda alguna, iban a ser las mejores navidades de su vida.


	3. III. Paciencia

16 de enero de 2012.

—Voy a suspender, voy a suspender, voy a suspender—repetía una y otra vez Jazmine a la salida de la clase de Pociones. Su cara empalidecía por momentos a cada paso que daba.  
—No seas tan pesimista, Jaz, que seguro que te sale bastante bien.  
—¿Que no? Soy un desastre en Pociones. Creo que no están hechas para mí, en serio. 

A Teddy siempre la hacía mucha gracia cuando su amiga empezaba a hablar de aquella manera. Siempre que decía que un examen lo iba a suspender, luego resultaba que no sólo lo aprobaba, sino que lo hacía con muy buena nota.

—Si necesitas ayuda, siempre te puedo echar una mano en lo que sea.  
—¿Una mano? Lo que necesito es un milagro. Tengo veinticuatro horas para aprenderme trece pociones, sin equivocarme en un solo ingrediente y que salgan a la perfección.  
—¿Qué tal si, después de las clases, vemos qué es lo que podemos hacer?  
—Como quieras, pero, de veras, vas a necesitar toda la paciencia que tengas dentro de ti, porque la vas a necesitar.

La biblioteca solía estar bastante desierta al terminar las clases. Teddy siempre pensaba que el motivo era porque todo el mundo se retiraba a descansar hasta las cinco de la tarde a sus habitaciones, lo cual era perfecto para ponerse a estudiar en las horas previas a esa sin que nadie los interrumpiese.

Jazmine llegó con el libro de Pociones entre las manos. Arrastraba los pies y miró a su amigo como si acabase de llegar el último día de sus vidas.

 

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?  
—Completamente, señorita Jerkins.

Teddy se pasó largas horas explicándole técnicas más sencillas a su amiga para recordar algunas fórmulas. Al principio no fue fácil, pero parecía que la joven muchacha empezaba a pillarle un poco el tranquillo a aquel asunto y hasta se le veía de buen humor y mucho más optimista que un rato antes.

Para agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, Jazmine insistió en obsequiar a Teddy con unas pocas ranas de chocolate.

—No tienes por qué comerlas ahora, ni de golpe—exclamó entre risas, acordándose del problema del muchacho, mientras salían de la biblioteca—. Puedes guardarlas para más adelante, si eso.  
—Gracias. Aunque sabes que a mí los dulces tampoco es que me llamen la atención. Será que me acostumbré a no comerlos que ya me son indiferentes.  
—Bueno, pues ya lo tienes por si te da hambre a media noche.  
—No suelo comer nada entre horas.  
—¿Quieres hacer el favor de no ponerme más pegas?—dijo fingiendo indignación, cruzándose de brazos.  
—Está bien, ya que insistes.

Caminaron tranquilamente por el jardín del castillo y se sentaron en uno de los bancos. Jazmine sacó una de sus interminables ranas de chocolate y se dispuso a comerse una.

—¡Oh!—exclamó una voz frente a ellos— Pero qué bonita imagen tenemos aquí: el monstruito multicolor y la zampabollos. Muy tierno.  
—Cierra el pico, Peters.  
—Eso es algo que tú jamás consigues hacer, ¿verdad?—el Slytherin se echó a reír y sus amigos le rieron la gracia.  
—Déjanos en paz de una vez.  
—¿O si no, qué, Jerkins?—vaciló el chico—¿Vas a comernos?—De nuevo se escucharon las risas.  
—No, lo que pienso es darte una somanta de...—Teddy la sujetó de la cintura, evitando que Jazmine cometiera una locura de la que luego se arrepintiera.  
—No te molestes, Jaz, que no vale la pena siquiera enfadarse por ellos.  
—¡Uh!—volvió a exclamar con tono vacilante— Tu novio el arcoíris te defiende. ¡Qué romántico!

Teddy se levantó del banco y se quedó a tan sólo unos centímetros de Peters, mirándolo a los ojos, desafiante. Sonrió ampliamente e invitó a su amiga a ponerse en pie también.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, Jaz—dijo apartando la mirada del chico—. No vaya a ser que los amigos de Bastian quieran saber qué es lo que pasó el año pasado en el baño de los chicos...

El rostro del joven Slytherin palideció en cuestión de segundos. Acto seguido, lo miró desafiante y ordenó a sus secuaces que se marcharan del lugar.

—¿Qué pasó en el baño de los chicos?  
—Mejor no querrás saberlo.


	4. IV. Generosidad

23 de marzo de 2013.

Como cada comienzo de primavera, la excursión a Hogsmeade era ya una tradición. Jazmine estaba deseosa de llegar puesto que así aprovecharía para comprarle un regalo a su madre, ya que en un par de semanas sería su cumpleaños.

Por otro lado, a Teddy ese tipo de excursiones no le gustaban en absoluto. Si iba era por no dejar sola a Jazmine y porque sabía que a ella le hacía ilusión que la acompañara. Tampoco es que le resultara un gran sacrificio ir hasta aquel lugar. 

—¿No sientes curiosidad?—comentó Jazmine mientras se comía un pastelito que acababa de adquirir en Honeydukes.  
—¿Sobre qué?  
—Sobre aquella casa del fondo, la de allí—dijo señalando a lo lejos.  
—No, para nada.  
—Pues yo sí. Me han contado historias espeluznantes sobre ella.  
—No, en serio, no me interesa saberlo—comentó el chico, dando la espalda a aquel espantoso lugar. Él ya sabía demasiado sobre ese sitio y lo último que quería era visitarlo.  
—¿Por qué no? Será divertido, ya lo verás. He oído que por las noches se escuchan gritos de terror ahí dentro.

Teddy cerró los ojos con fuerza. Respiró con fuerza y los abrió con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿No tenías que comprarle un regalo a tu madre? Hay varias tiendas que tal vez estén bien.  
—Sí, pero podríamos pasarnos un momento para ver qué es lo que hay y...  
—Yo no voy.  
—¿Pero por qué no? Si...—Jazmine se detuvo al darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Hacía mucho que no veía a su amigo en aquella actitud—¿Te ocurre algo, Ted? Tu pelo está cambiando a una velocidad pasmosa.  
—No, estoy bien. No es nada.  
—Si te da miedo, no importa. Vamos a por el regalo para mi madre y ya está.  
—No es miedo—instó el chico—. Será mejor que no lo sepas.  
—De acuerdo, pero me dejas con la intriga.  
—Tu madre estará esperando su regalo.

 

La muchacha asintió y se agarró de su brazo mientras entraban en una tienda. Pasaron lo menos más de una hora antes de que Jazmine se decidiera por algo en especial. Se habían recorrido más de medio Hodsmeade y Teddy ya pensaba que le regalaría algunos pasteles o algo por el estilo, ya que no quedaba mucho más por ver. 

—Lo siento, pero esto de regalarle algo especial a una madre muggle no es sencillo—explicó mientras se dirigían a la caja de la tienda—. Nunca sé si le va a gustar o no.  
—Lo importante es que ya te has decidido por algo y que nos podremos ir.  
—¡Oh, no!—exclamó la morena—No encuentro mi monedero.  
—¿Cómo que no? ¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?  
—Pues en Honeydukes. Pero a estas alturas lo habrá encontrado cualquiera. ¡Soy un completo desastre!  
—¿Cuánto es?—le preguntó Teddy al vendedor.  
—Tres galeones y cinco sickles.  
—Tome—dijo entregando el importe exacto.  
—Pero eso era de tus últimos cinco galeones. No puedo dejar que lo hagas.  
—Pues ya está hecho. No hay marcha atrás—respondió con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
—¿Pero por qué? Ha sido culpa mía.  
—Pues porque sé que te hace ilusión regalarle algo a tu madre y que aquí no regresaremos hasta después de Pascua.  
—Teddy Lupin, siempre salvándome la vida—dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.  
—Tampoco exageres. 

 

De camino a Hogwarts, Jazmine, como cada día, empezó a repasar lo ocurrido durante el día. Evitó comentar el tema de la casa extraña de los horrores que tanta curiosidad le creaba, pero no quería que su amigo se sintiera incómodo con el tema. Si algún día quería hablar de ello, ya lo haría. Porque una cosa tenía clara, él sabía más de esa casa que ella.

Tras la cena, estaban a punto de despedirse, cuando alguien llamó a Teddy. Era Victoire Weasley. Teddy tomó un poco de aire, preguntándose qué es lo que querría ahora.

—¡Teddy!—dijo la muchacha después de alcanzarlos al pie de la escalinata de piedra.  
—¿Qué ocurre?  
—¿Este monedero de ranitas es vuestro?—preguntó mientras enseñaba el objeto que llevaba entre las manos.  
—Sí, es mío—contestó Jazmine—¿Dónde lo has encontrado?  
—Una chica de sexto lo encontró a la salida de Honeydukes y pensó que sería de algún alumno. Se lo estaba dando al conserje, pero me sonaba de haberlo visto antes y pensé que mejor sería preguntaros a vosotros.  
—Gracias, Victoire. Pensé que no lo volvería a ver más.  
—De nada—respondió la joven Gryffindor—. Yo he de irme ya a dormir, que mañana tengo el día ajetreado—Miró a Teddy con una gran sonrisa y subió escaleras arriba sin mirar atrás.

Teddy alzó una ceja, sin entender muy bien a qué vino esa mirada. Se encogió de hombros y se ofreció a acompañar un poco más a su amiga hasta el tramo de escaleras que separaban sus respectivas casas.

Ya en su dormitorio, abrió su baúl y sacó una foto. Era la única que tenía de sus padres. Se sentó en la cama a contemplarla, como muchas otras noches hacía. Y, como era habitual en él, se metió en la cama y se durmió abrazado a ella.


	5. V. Templanza

26 de abril de 2014.

Aquel era un día especial para Teddy. Sentado en la repisa de una de las ventanas de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, veía caer la lluvia incesante mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos. Se guardó la fotografía que llevaba entre las manos y se puso en pie. 

Bajó hasta la biblioteca. Debía estudiar bastante si quería sacar buenas notas para los T.I.M.O.S. Los exámenes estaban cerca y él ni siquiera se había replanteado qué hacer con su vida cuando terminara el colegio. Pero tampoco le preocupaba, ya que aún le quedaban dos años para ello.

La directora McGonagall habló con él unos días atrás e intentó orientarle un poco al respecto. 

—He notado que tiene unos excelentes resultados en algunas asignaturas, señor Lupin—comenzó a decir la directora—. Creo que serías muy bueno como inventor de Pociones.  
—Me gusta más la Astronomía, profesora.  
—Entiendo—dijo mirándolo a través de sus gafas de cristales cuadrados—. Pero, ¿es a eso a lo que le gustaría dedicarse?  
—No lo sé, profesora. Aún no tengo claro lo que deseo hacer.  
—Es bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿No le interesaría ser Auror o algo parecido?  
—Tal vez, aunque eso he de pensarlo detenidamente. No es algo sencillo de decidir.  
—¿Sabe?—comenzó a decir ajustándose sus gafas y echándose hacia atrás en su respaldo para visualizar mejor al chico—Me recuerda mucho a su padre.  
—Vaya—contestó el metamorfomago algo sorprendido, cosa que hizo que el color de su pelo cambiara a un verde intenso—. Mi abuela siempre me dice que me parezco más a mi madre.  
—Sí, tiene muchos rasgos de ella, pero es usted igual de reservado que Remus. Fue alguien con mucho potencial, pero sus miedos siempre se apoderaban de él.  
—¿Cree que tengo miedo, profesora?  
—Inseguridades, más bien, joven Lupin.  
—¿A qué se refiere?  
—A que aún no sabe quién es y qué quiere o qué le ofrece esta vida. Pero no le culpo, aún es demasiado joven para entenderlo—La profesora se levantó de su asiento y se apoyó en el escritorio—. Sólo un consejo: procure no reprimirse algunas cosas. Tal vez le venga bien desahogarse.

Teddy no supo qué decir al respecto.

—Eso es todo por el momento—concluyó McGonagall, amablemente—. No le agobiaré más. Si necesita más asesoramiento, ya sabe dónde está mi despacho.

No paraba de pensar en las palabras que le había dedicado la profesora y ni se percató de la presencia de su amiga, que le había traído un libro que él buscaba y necesitaba con urgencia.

 

—Ted, ¿estás bien?—preguntó la chica, inquieta.  
—Sí, estoy bien—contestó, alejándose de sus pensamientos.  
—Pareces algo distraído. ¿Te preocupa algo?  
—No, tranquila, no es nada.  
—¿Seguro? Llevas unos días muy raros últimamente.  
—No, es sólo que ando agobiado por los T.I.M.O.S, nada más. No es nada grave.  
—Como quieras, pero si necesitas hablar de lo que sea, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo—Si había algo que caracterizara a Jazmine Jerkins, era su capacidad de intuición y deducción. No hacía falta mucho más que una mirada perdida para acertar que le ocurría algo.  
—De acuerdo, aunque ahora debería concentrarme en los apuntes y demás.  
—Bueno, no te estreses, que aún queda para eso.  
—Yo prefiero no dormirme en los laureles, que luego pasa lo que pasa.  
—Cierto. Por cierto—dijo sacándose una bolsa de su mochila—, te he traído algo para picar, que me he dado cuenta de que hoy apenas has comido nada y eso no puede ser, porque estudiar con el estómago vacío es lo peor que puedes hacer.  
—No, gracias, no me apetece.  
—Sé que no puedes comer muchas, pero alguna chocolatina no te vendría mal. Es lo único que tengo.  
—De veras que no. No es plan de liarla justo aquí, en la biblioteca, por culpa de unas cuanrtas gominolas. 

Jazmine puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. 

—Eres imposible, ¿lo sabías?  
—Sabes que no puedo probar el dulce. Tú misma lo has comprobado.  
—Sí, lo sé, pero sólo serían un par de bollos de nada. Te sentarán bien y estarás a tope para estudiar. A mí me sientan de maravilla y...  
—No insistas, que no pienso comer nada. No tengo hambre. Ya comeré algo durante la cena.  
—Está bien. Sólo quiero que estés bien alimentado, nada más.  
—Eres peor que mi abuela, ¿lo sabías?—bromeó, soltando una carcajada.  
—Y por eso mismo ella me adora—contestó la morena con una amplia sonrisa—. En fin, te dejo esta bolsa por si te entrara algo de hambre. 

Jazmine se dio por vencida y decidió abandonar la biblioteca. Una vez que Teddy se quedó solo de nuevo en la estancia, le vinieron otra vez a la mente lo ocurrido con la profesora McGonagall. Aún le rondaban demasiadas preguntas

 

Después de la ansiada cena, Teddy se fue directo a su dormitorio. Sus compañeros de cuarto aún no habían llegado, así que le vino perfecto para estar solo con sus pensamientos. Sacó la bolsita con algunos de los pasteles —que, durante la cena, se comió la chica—de su amiga. Cogió una magdalena rosada, le colocó una vela que, a continuación, encendió y la puso delante de una fotografía que tenía en su mesita de noche.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mamá—dijo justo antes de soplar la vela. Sonrió, le dio un beso a la foto y se metió en la cama.


	6. VI. Diligencia

24 de mayo de 2015

—Tres trabajos de Pociones—comenzó a decir Jazmine—, dos de Transformaciones, seis temas de Encantamientos, uno de Astronomía, cinco de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas entregado todo, puesto al día en tan poco tiempo y yo aún ni vaya por la mitad?  
—Es cuestión de organizarse un poco, Jaz—contestó Teddy mientras colocaba algunos libros en la estanterías de la biblioteca—. No es para tanto.  
—¿Que no es para tanto? Si encima te vas ahora a ayudar al profesor Longbottom a recoger unas cosas para su próxima clase de Herbología.  
—Sí, será divertido—dijo con una amplia sonrisa en la cara—. Y, después, iremos a ver el entrenamiento de Hufflepuff, que este fin de semana juegan y no me lo pienso perder por nada del mundo. Tanto esfuerzo siempre tiene sus ventajas.  
—Vamos, que me vas a dejar aquí colgada con los trabajos pendientes, ¿no?  
—Jaz, hace semanas que debiste acabar esos trabajos. Lo tuyo es holgazanería de la pura.  
—Lo sé, si es que soy un completo desastre...—miró a su amigo y le puso una carita triste—, ¿no me piensas ayudar, aunque sea solo un poquito?  
—Jaz, no puedo estar ayudándote cada vez que te retrases en algo. Deberías ser más responsable con tus deberes.  
—Está bien, asumiré las consecuencias de mi vagancia. El suspenso será inmediato.  
—No exageres. Aún estás a tiempo.  
—No, no lo creo. Aunque moriré en el intento.  
—Detesto cuando te pones en plan “reina del drama”, ¿lo sabías?

Jazmine soltó un leve suspiro.

—Está bien—cedió al fin, Teddy—. Le diré al profesor Longbottom que deje para mañana lo del entrenamiento. Pero...  
—¿Pero... qué?—preguntó entusiasmada la chica.  
—Pero tendrás que animar a los Hufflepuff este fin de semana—dijo al fin, con una enorme sonrisa.  
—¿Este fin de semana? Pero si juegan contra Gryffindor. No puedo hacer eso.  
—No, claro que no. Porque estarás muy liada con los trabajos pendientes.  
—En pocas palabras: si no lo hago, no me ayudas, ¿no es así?  
—Veo que lo has entendido maravillosamente bien.  
—Eso es chantaje, que lo sepas.  
—De ninguna manera. Yo sólo quiero que animes a mi equipo. No sé qué tiene eso de malo.  
—Que el contrincante es de mi casa—contestó entrecerrando los ojos.  
—Mejor, así tiene más emoción la cosa.

Y, sin mediar más palabra, se marchó de la biblioteca en dirección a uno de los invernaderos para reunirse con el profesor Longbottom.

Una hora y media después, regresó a la biblioteca. El aspecto de Teddy hizo que a Jazmine le entrara la risa. 

—¿Qué te ha pasado?—preguntó ahogando una carcajada—Vaya pinta que traes.  
—Hubo problemas con una de las plantas—contestó mientras su amiga le quitaba una ramita del pelo—. Me arrastró unos quince metros y el profesor Longbottom tuvo que intervenir para no acabar en la otra punta del país.  
—Pues parece como si te hubiese arrastrado un oso.  
—No andas mal encaminada. Tenía más o menos el mismo tamaño.

Se sentó en una silla y empezó a masajearse las sienes. Un dolor punzante le estaba amartillando la cabeza al chico. Dio un largo suspiro y se centró en lo que había venido.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—dijo ciertamente preocupada—Te noto... como pálido.  
—No, estoy bien—dijo con un poco de dificultad. Se sentía mareado y le costaba respirar—. Sólo necesito un poco de aire.  
—De acuerdo, vayamos fuera a que te dé un poco el... ¡Teddy!

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando el chico se desplomó. Jazmine, nerviosa, llamó corriendo a Madam Pince, la bibliotecaria, quien, inmediatamente, avisó a la enfermera.

 

—Parece que ya va despertando—dijo una voz que a Teddy le resultaba familiar.  
—Profesora McGonagall—susurró el metamorfomago con dificultad. Tenía la boca completamente seca—. ¿Qué...? ¿Dónde?  
—Está en la enfermería, señor Lupin. No se preocupe, se pondrá bien.  
—Lo.. lo siento mucho—dijo el profesor Longbottom con la voz quebrada—. Ha sido culpa mía.  
—¿Pero qué ha pasado?

La profesora miró al profesor de Herbología e hizo un ademán para que la dejara a ella explicárselo. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para que le dejase responder a aquella pregunta.

—La planta que le atacó—empezó a explicar la profesora con toda serenidad—, señor Lupin, al parecer le arrastró hasta un matorral de unas plantas venenosas. Normalmente no se suelen apreciar el veneno al instante, ni siquiera se nota cuando se ha pasado delante de una de esas plantas, ya que apenas se puede percibir y son difíciles hasta de saber si son venenosas o no, puesto que se parecen mucho a otra especie de planta. Por eso mismo, el profesor Longbottom no pudo detectar la presencia de dicha planta. Lo peor de todo es que el veneno, cuánto más calor tenga su cuerpo, más rápido entra en acción en su organismo, por eso le afectó más deprisa que si hubiese sido en otra época del año. Menos mal que lo detectamos a tiempo y no pasó nada grave.

Hizo una breve pausa y miró al chico, que no paraba de mirar a su profesor, el cual se le veía bastante pálido. 

—¿Cómo se encuentra?  
—Bien—contestó con un hilo de voz—, aunque algo cansado, no sé por qué.  
—Eso es normal. El veneno aún perdura y debe descansar todo lo que pueda hasta que se elimine del todo.  
—Profesora—dijo carraspeando un poco—, ¿qué hubiese pasado de no haber llegado a tiempo?  
—Bueno, la planta no es mortífera—contestó mientras miraba a Longbottom—, pero acabarías en un sueño demasiado profundo.  
—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?  
—Hasta que pasase a mejor vida. Aún no se conoce el método para despertar a quienes el veneno les penetra por completo en la sangre. Por suerte, no es su caso, señor Lupin. No tiene que temer absolutamente nada.

El rostro del profesor era un cuadro. Tenía la frente perlada en sudor y palidecía por momentos. Llevaba la palabra «culpabilidad» escrita en la frente y eso le estaba atosigando en todo momento. McGonagall, que se percató del estado de Longbottom y decidió mantenerlo ocupado.

—Neville—dijo mientras se levantaba del borde de la cama donde estaba sentada—, haga usted el favor de avisar a los familiares y amigos del señor Lupin. Imagino que querrán verle.

El joven profesor asintió y salió de la enfermería lo antes posible.

—¿Es necesario avisarles?—preguntó Teddy algo frustrado—No quiero que se enteren de mi estado de salud. Ya sabe, para no preocuparles y eso...  
—Sí, es necesario. Han estado pendientes de usted todo este tiempo y es lo mínimo que deberíamos hacer. Yo misma me encargaré de mandarle una lechuza a su abuela.  
—¡Mi abuela!—se sobresaltó el chico, cambiando bruscamente el tono de su pelo—¿Mi abuela se ha enterado de todo esto?—intentó reincorporarse, pero un dolor punzante proveniente de la espalda se lo impidió; la tenía recubierta de vendas y algún punto de sutura.  
—Tuvimos que informarle, por lo que pudiera pasar.  
—¿Estaba muy disgustada?  
—Preocupada, diría yo.

Teddy dio un suspiro, aunque no sabía si de alivio o de otra cosa.

—Teddy, debe usted saber que todos han estado muy preocupados por su salud, no sólo su abuela.  
—Pero si sólo he estado unas horas inconsciente, ¿no es así?  
—No, querido—respondió negando con la cabeza—. Has estado más de una semana postrado en esa cama.  
—¿Más... más de una semana? ¿Pero cómo...?

Y, antes de que pudiera continuar, se abrió la puerta de la enfermeria, donde la cabeza de Victoire Weasley asomó por ella.

—¡Teddy!—exclamó mientras entraba por la puerta, seguida de su hermana y dos de sus primos. Al llegar hasta la cama donde se hallaba el muchacho, se abalanzó a abrazarlo—. Estábamos muy preocupados por lo que pudiera pasarte.  
—Vaya—dijo el chico, sorprendido por la llegada de tanta visita—, no me esperaba este recibimiento.  
—¿Cómo que no te lo esperabas?—se indignó Dominique—¡Menudo susto nos has dado, idiota!

Teddy se sonrojó por lo que acababa de decirle la chica, pero se alegró mucho de verlos igualmente.

—Tu abuela no ha parado de mandarnos lechuzas—comentó Fred—, de preguntar a todas horas por ti. Incluso estuvo hasta ayer aquí. La profesora McGonagall tuvo que convencerla de que lo mejor sería que esperase en casa y que ya la avisaría cuando despertases.  
—Ahora entiendo la cara del profesor Longbottom... ¡Menuda charla le daría!  
—No—respondió Molly—. Tu abuela no le dijo absolutamente nada al profesor. Ya se encargó la señora Longbottom de hacerlo cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido.  
—He oído por ahí que no quiere regresar a casa por miedo a lo que le pueda volver a decir su esposa—comentó Fred en tono jocoso.  
—Pobre señor Longbottom—se lamentó Victoire mirando a su primo—. Lo ha pasado terriblemente mal. No deberíamos reírnos de algo así.  
—Yo no lo he dicho, es lo que se dice.

Teddy miró a todas partes y se dio cuenta de una ausencia de alguien importante para él.

—¿Dónde está Jazmine? Dijeron que avisarían a los amigos también, pero no la veo por ninguna parte.

Los cuatro Weasley se miraron entre sí y bajaron la mirada, evitando la de Teddy a toda costa.

—¿Qué ocurre?  
—Nada, cielo—contestó Dominique con una amplia sonrisa—. Ya la verás cuando te pongas bien, ¿sí?  
—¡No!—instó Molly, cortando a su prima—Deberíamos decírselo.  
—Yo también lo creo—inquirió Victoire, quien miró al hijo de Remus con calma y le sonrió tristemente—. Teddy, Jazmine no está en Hogwarts.  
—¿Cómo que no? ¿Dónde está si no?

La hija mayor de Bill y Fleur tomó aire antes de contestar y miró de reojo su hermana antes de proseguir.

—Cuando ocurrió todo esto, el padre de Jazmine se enteró de todo lo ocurrido y vino a llevarse a su hija. Según él, no quería que estuviera en un colegio en donde los propios profesores ponían en peligro a los alumnos. El propio profesor quiso dimitir, pero McGonagall no se lo permitió.  
—Se la llevó ipso facto—comentó Fred, imitando el tono de voz del señor Jerkins en las últimas dos palabras.  
—McGonagall intentó razonar con él—continuó Molly—, pero no tuvo éxito.  
—Pero no te preocupes—lo calmó Victoire, que le cogió instintivamente la mano al chico y se la apretó—, el tío Ron y el tío Harry han ido esta misma mañana a hablar con él e intentar que Jazmine regrese al colegio. Ya verás cómo todo sale bien.  
—Esto es culpa mía—dijo Teddy—. Debí haberme quedado con ella a ayudarle con sus trabajos en vez de salir a la aventura en busca de setas extrañas para la clase de Herbología.  
—No tienes la culpa de nada, Teddy—instó Molly—. Nadie la tiene.

Sin embargo, por mucho que le dijeran al joven Lupin, nada haría que se tranquilizara. Su mejor amiga estaba fuera por culpa de no haber querido quedarse con ella. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era verla; al menos, aunque sea, para despedirse de ella.

—Dicen—comenzó a decir Dominique con una amplia sonrisa—que si deseas mucho, mucho, mucho algo, al final se cumple.  
—No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, Teddy Lupin—dijo la voz de Jazmine a lo lejos, justo a la entrada de la enfermería, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó hasta Teddy y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él le devolvió al abrazo más fuerte aún—. Pensé que te perdíamos y que no te volveríamos a ver.  
—De mí nadie se libra, eso está bien claro—contestó con una fuerte carcajada—. Me alegro de que ya estés de regreso.  
—Y yo—concluyó la joven Jerkins mirando a los Weasley—. Si no llega a ser por el señor Potter y por el señor Weasley, no estaría ahora mismo aquí.  
—¡A saber qué le dijeron!—exclamó Fred.  
—Pues en realidad nada.  
—¿Nada?—se extrañó Molly.  
—No, nada.  
—¿Y qué hicieron para cambiarle de opinión sin que le dijesen nada?—preguntó Teddy.  
—Vamos, Teddy, parece mentira que no conozcas a mi padre. ¡¡El mismísimo Harry Potter en su casa!! —exclamó estallando en risas—No hicieron falta muchas palabras para darme su consentimiento. Mi padre es muy impulsivo con algunas cosas, pero en cuanto se le pasa el enfado, que no suele ser mucho rato, es fácil de tratar.  
—Me alegro de ello, pues.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió bruscamente y por ella entró la señora Pomfrey, que no andaba con muy buen humor ese día.

—¿Pero qué os dije la última vez? Sólo dos visitas por paciente. Y sois cinco.  
—Será mejor que nos vayamos—dijo Dominique.  
—Nos vemos mañana—comentó Molly, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla al paciente.

Fred se despidió a lo lejos, mientras seguía a sus primas hacia la salida. Mientras tanto, Victoire y Jazmine se quedaron unos minutos más con Teddy.

—Yo mejor me voy—concluyó Jazmine—, que he de organizar de nuevo mis cosas. Nos vemos mañana—se despidió, dándole un beso en la frente.  
Teddy miró a Victoire, quien aún lo estaba agarrando de la mano. Ella le devolvió la mirada; se sonrojó al darse cuenta del detalle de las manos y se la soltó de inmediato.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó cortante.  
—Bien, supongo. Aunque algo molesto por las vendas.  
—Ya te las quitarán en unos días.  
—Eso espero.

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo.

—¿No has quedado con alguna amiga o...?  
—No—contestó en rotundo—. ¿Quieres que me vaya o...? Si es así, dilo, no quiero molestar ni nada.  
—No, no es eso. Es que esto es aburrido y seguramente tendrás cosas mejores y mucho más entretenidas que hacer que quedarte aquí conmigo.  
—Pues no. Ya acabé con los trabajos que tenía pendientes y sólo he de repasar mi examen para mañana. Poca cosa—Victoire clavó la mirada en el suelo mientras hablaba—. Pensaba leer un rato o traerte lo que me pidiera. 

Teddy se quedó mirándola. Aún seguía sin entender a qué venía tanta amabilidad.

—¿Por qué te quieres quedar conmigo?—preguntó al fin.  
—No sé, tal vez desees un poco de compañía. Siempre viene bien una poca en este lugar tan solitario.  
—No has contestado a mi pregunta.  
—Si quieres que me vaya, dilo. No va a pasar nada. Sólo quería hacerte compañía.  
—No te he pedido nada. Sólo he preguntado. Porque no sé a qué viene, de repente, tanta amabilidad por tu parte.  
—¿Tengo que tener un motivo para querer ser amable contigo?—preguntó algo molesta.  
—No, pero se me hace un poco raro que te comportes así conmigo, nada más.  
—Eres parte de la familia, es normal que me interese por tu bienestar, ¿no crees?

Teddy soltó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es muy curioso que esas palabras salgan de la misma boca que puso el grito en el cielo porque su hermana me dijese eso exactamente las pasadas Navidades.

Victoire lo miró con los ojos como platos sin saber qué más decir. Estaba más que claro que su presencia era non grata. 

—Será mejor que me marche. Noto que no quieres que esté aquí. 

Teddy no dijo más nada. Tan sólo la observó cómo se encaminaba hasta la salida y, antes de salir, se daba media vuelta.

—¿Nunca te ha pasado que te has preocupado por esa persona que te pensabas que no te importaba?

Y, sin decir más nada, se dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería. Teddy, tras esas últimas palabras de Victoire, se quedó pensando. Tal vez fue demasiado duro con ella. Lo mejor sería descansar; ya hablaría con ella cuando se recuperase.


	7. VII. Castidad

23 de junio de 2016

_«La Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts le complace invitarles al baile de fin de curso que se celebrará con motivo de la jubilación de la Directora Madam Minerva McGonagall._

_Podrán asistir tanto padres y familiares como antiguos alumnos del colegio al evento._

_Será el próximo 27 de junio de 2016 a las 18:30 en el Gran Comedor._

_¡No falten!»_

 

—No me puedo creer que la profesora McGonagall se vaya a jubilar—comentó Jazmine tras leer el cartel promocional del baile en el tablón de anuncios del colegio.  
—Es normal—inquirió Teddy echándole una mirada a la foto de la directora que había en el cartel—. Lleva demasiados años dedicándose a este colegio; ya iba siendo hora de que explore nuevos rumbos.  
—Sí, esperemos que todo le vaya bien en esta nueva etapa.  
—Eso lo esperamos todos, Jaz.  
—Por cierto—comenzó a decir Jazmine, cambiando de tema—, ¿tienes ya traje para el baile? Aún no has mencionado nada al respecto.  
—Sí, bueno—contestó el joven, algo avergonzado—, la abuela me mandó el traje del abuelo Ted. Aún no lo he abierto.  
—¿Cómo que no? Pues tendrás que hacerlo algún día, si quieres ir bien arreglado al baile.  
—Tranquila, no tengo intención de ir.  
—¡¿Cómo que no?!—exclamó la joven morena, sorprendida— Debes ir.  
—Sabes que no me gustan los bailes, Jaz. Ni siquiera sé bailar.  
—Pero es la despedida de la profesora McGonagall, no deberías perdértelo.  
—Ya me despediré de ella como debe ser.  
—Van a venir nuestros padres, ¿no te hace ilusión eso?

Teddy miró de soslayo a su amiga. Parecía mentira que ella le dijera eso a él.

 

—Familiares. Seguro que alguno vendrá.  
—Mi abuela no podrá venir y, por lo que tengo entendido, mi padrino tampoco.  
—Bueno, pero iré yo. ¿No te vale?

Teddy puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

—Está bien, me lo pensaré. Pero no prometo nada.

La chica saltó de alegría y, de la emoción, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—No te arrepentirás.  
—He dicho que no prometo nada.  
—¡Teddy!—dijo alguien detrás del chico.  
—Victoire—contestó no muy ilusionado el aludido.  
—Este fin de semana es el baile de despedida para la profesora McGonagall.  
—Vaya, no lo había visto en los cincuenta carteles que hay repartidos por todo el colegio, pero gracias por el aviso.  
—Ya, sé que lo debes saber, pero a lo que quería llegar es que este fin de semana vienen mis padres y quieren que toda la familia esté reunida y...  
—¿Y? Yo no soy de la familia, ¿recuerdas?  
—¿Vas a estar restregándome eso toda la vida?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos.  
—No, pero es divertido hacerlo, no lo pienso negar—contestó con una amplia sonrisa.  
—Bueno, chicos—inquirió Jazmine algo incómoda—. Veo que tenéis cosas de las que hablar, así que me voy a terminar unos asuntos. Nos vemos luego, Teddy.  
—También irán mis tíos—continuó la joven Weasley haciendo caso omiso a la amiga de Ted—. Casi todos.  
—Mi abuela y mi padrino no irán. No creo que vaya al baile.  
—Hazlo al menos por mi hermana. A ella le gustaría mucho que fueses.  
—¿Pero por qué tanta insistencia en que vaya? Si tu hermana me quiere allí, que sea ella quien me lo diga.  
—¿Es que tenemos que acabar siempre en discusión cada vez que hablemos o qué?  
—Si no fueras tan irritante, tal vez no—contestó dándole la espalda—. No sé cómo lo haces, pero sacas lo peor de mí cada vez que hablamos.

Teddy siguió caminando sin pararse un segundo. Al darse la media vuelta se dio cuenta de que Victoire no iba a su lado y tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Tras unos segundos, continuó caminando y pasó al lado de Teddy algo brusca.

—Está bien—dijo en un susurro casi inaudible—. Si no deseas ir, no importa—A Teddy le pareció notar que la voz le temblaba al hablar—, ya le diré a mis padres que estás indispuesto.

Salió corriendo en dirección a la Sala Común de su casa. Teddy se quedó mirándola. Sí, siempre conseguía sacarle de sus casillas, pero también hacía que ese comportamiento le hiciese sentir mal. ¿Por qué ese interés ahora en él? Si jamás le había hecho el menor caso, si siempre ha sido para ella un cero a la izquierda, mostrando siempre indiferencia. Ya, desde siempre, nunca se llevaron bien. Pero si había algo en lo que Teddy siempre detestaba, era hacer sentir mal a alguien, cosa que hacía, a su vez, sentirse aún peor. Y si algo se le daba mal a él, era arreglar este tipo de situaciones.

 

Había llegado el deseado día para todos. Tras darle muchas vueltas a lo sucedido, Teddy al fin tomó una decisión. Aunque no le resultaría nada fácil. Pero que nada fácil. 

Aquella mañana bajó a desayunar. Se encontró con Jazmine, quién se la veía bastante contenta. No paraba de hablar de lo emocionada que estaba por ese día. No sólo por el hecho del baile, sino porque era el último día que estarían en el colegio. Iba a ser muy emotivo. Teddy miró a todos lados; no había ni rastro de Victoire. Tal vez no haya bajado a desayunar, pensó el metamorfimago. Se puso algo tenso. Tomó su desayuno con demasiada prisa y se despidió de Jazmine hasta la noche. Necesitaba hablar con ella o no se lo perdonaría en la vida.

Hizo un recorrido por bastantes zonas del castillo. Se encontró con la homenajeada por uno de los pasillos y le prometió ayudarla después de comer con los últimos preparativos para el baile. Teddy pensó que parecía una jovenzuela de quince años más que una octogenaria. Le alegraba ver a la profesora tan radiante en ese día tan especial. Se despidió de ella con un cordial saludo y continuó con la búsqueda.

Paseó por los alrededores de Hogwarts. Nada. Tal vez estuviera en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ya que era el único lugar donde aún no había mirado. Sólo había un problema: él no pertenecía a esa casa. Pensó en que, tal vez, Jazmine lo pudiera ayudar a encontrarla allí, ya que ella sí que pertenecía a su misma casa. Cuando se disponía a entrar al hall, escuchó la sonora risa que le resultaba tan familiar.

—Victoire—comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a ella. Estaba sentada en el césped, haciendo lo que a Teddy le parecían unas manualidades, tal vez para la decoración de la fiesta—, ¿podemos hablar?  
—Claro—dijo sin apenas mirarle—, a no ser que te acabes irritando.  
—No, no es eso. Bueno sí. Bueno...—Meneó un poco la cabeza, rascándose el cuello nervioso—. A lo que me refiero es que lamento lo que te dije el otro día. Estaba, bueno, no llevaba un buen día y...  
—Es igual, no importa—contestó indiferente, sin mirarle siquiera. Continuaba con su tarea, cogiendo la varita y dándole “vida” a aquellos muñecos de papel—. Todos tenemos un mal día.  
—Supongo—dijo mientras miraba todo el embrollo que tenía ahí montado—. ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?  
—Como quieras, pero tampoco hace falta.

Teddy cogió un trozo de papel y sacó su varita. 

—Al final iré al baile. Con Jazmine.  
—Vaya—dijo mientras metía una de las figuras en la caja que tenía a su lado—, una chica con suerte.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Bueno, a que de todas las chicas con las que podías haber ido, tenía que ser ella precisamente.  
—Hombre, si hay alguien con quien debería ir es con ella.  
—Entiendo—instó mientras giraba su varita para crear otra figura—. ¿Y la acompañas por alguna razón especial o porque sí, simplemente?  
—Pues porque es mi amiga, no sé por qué ha de ser especial.  
—No, lo decía por si había... ya sabes, algún asunto en medio.  
—No sé a qué te refieres con “asunto por en medio”.  
—Pues eso, si entre tú y ella...  
—¡Oh, no! Jazmine es sólo una amiga. Yo no pienso en ella de esa manera.  
—¿Y piensas de esa manera en alguien?  
—Pues no. ¿Debería?  
—No tiene por qué. ¿Nunca te has enamorado ni nada parecido?  
—Bueno, sí—se quedó en silencio unos instantes—. Cuando era pequeño tuve una especie de enamoramiento con alguien.  
—¡Uh!—exclamó mientras sonreía con picardía la joven Weasley—La cosa se pone interesante.  
—No, no pienses nada raro. Fue algo así como un amor platónico. Y fue pasajero.  
—¿Y quién fue, si puedo saberlo, claro?  
—No—se sonrojó el joven Lupin—. No querrás saberlo.  
—Si me dices eso me temo que el efecto es más bien al contrario.  
—Ya, pero tal vez prefieras vivir en la ignorancia.  
—¿Tan malo es?  
—No, pero te aseguro que no querrás saberlo.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Fue acaso un chico?  
—¡No! Claro que no.  
—Pues entonces creo que lo podré soportar.  
—Mejor que no.  
—Como quieras, pero con la intriga me dejas, que lo sepas—cogió varios muñequitos y los metió en la caja—. Aunque tengo la sensación de que la conozco.  
—Más que de sobra.  
—No me lo pones fácil.  
—Fue hace muchos años. Tendía como cuatro o cinco años. Estaba persiguiendo un pájaro por el jardín, pero tuve la mala suerte de tropezarme y caí al suelo. Me hice bastante daño en la rodilla, así que me puse a llorar desconsoladamente—Teddy tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar—. Así que ella salió de la casa, me cogió en brazos y me dio un beso en la nariz—dijo señalándose la zona exacta—. Me cantó una canción y me sonrió antes de dejarme en el suelo de nuevo.

Victoire, que había estado muy atenta con la historia, frunció el ceño y miró a la nada. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos y miró sorprendida a Teddy.

—¿Te enamoraste de mi madre?  
—¿Qué?—Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba para nada—¿Cómo lo has sabido?  
—Pues porque es mi madre y eso es lo que ella hacía siempre que nos caíamos. Lo hace con todos.

El metamorfomago se puso tan rojo como un tomate.

—Hemos acabado—concluyó la rubia mientras se ponía en pie—. Ya no hay más material, así que será mejor que entregue lo que llevo a su correspondiente lugar.

Teddy también se levantó, pero con tan mala suerte, que tropezó con la caja e hizo que los monigotes comenzaran a corretear como locos por el césped. Teddy se tapó el rostro avergonzado, pero sin pensárselo más, sacó la varita y los señaló uno a uno, dejándolos petrificados en su lugar. Los cogió uno a uno y los metió de nuevo en su lugar. 

—Aún quedan un montón—dijo Victoire observando la caja y mirando a todas partes—. Creo que por ahí hay unos cuantos. 

Con un ligero movimiento de su varitas, los atrajo hacia ella y los metió en su correspondiente lugar. Se dio cuenta de que uno de los muñequitos se había quedado enganchado en el tronco del árbol que tenían justo detrás. Victoire se inclinó un poco para cogerlo y lo consiguió atrapar. Pero, al darse la media vuelta, chocó contra Teddy y ambos muchachos cayeron uno encima del otro, con sus rostros muy cerca del otro.

Victoire se le quedó mirando unos segundos, sin moverse apenas. Él le respondió la mirada. El color de su pelo comenzó a cambiar varias veces, al igual que el de sus ojos. Ella se percató del detalle y se sonrojó. Pasados unos segundos, Teddy la apartó con cuidado.

—¿Estás bien—le preguntó ayudándola a levantarse.  
—Sí, sí—contestó mientras se arreglaba un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente—. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que ocurra otra catástrofe.  
—¿Quieres que te ayude?  
—¡No!—dijo tajante— Ya... puedo yo sola. Gracias.

Y echó a correr con aquella enorme caja entre las manos. Teddy se quedó observando cómo se marchaba, mientras se preguntaba qué es lo que se le pasaría por la cabeza para irse de aquella manera. Se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor.

 

Todo estaba listo para el baile. Cientos de velas revoloteaban por encima de todas las cabezas de los invitados, que iban llegando poco a poco hacia el castillo. Se les veían radiantes y expectantes. Miles de sonrisas se vislumbraban en cada esquina, llenas de ilusión.

Teddy bajó hasta el Gran Comedor, donde esperaría a Jazmine, que no tardaría mucho en bajar. Al llegar, ya se encontraban allí Dominique y Molly. Dominique llevaba un vestido corto de color amarillo con algunos motivos negros en los bordes. Iba su melena suelta en tirabuzones. Molly, por su parte, se había enfundado en un precioso vestido largo gris perla anudado al cuello; se había recogido el pelo en un precioso moño, adornado con unas cuantas perlas a juego con su vestido.

—Chicas, estáis estupendas—dijo Teddy nada más acercarse a ellas.  
—¡Teddy!—exclamó Dominique al verlo—Me alegro de que al fin decidieras venir. Vic dijo que no vendrías.  
—Lo sé, pero aquí estoy, viendo a las pequeñas Weasley como unas auténticas damas.

Ambas primas se rieron ante el comentario del muchacho. 

—Por cierto, Molly, te veo diferente...  
—Debe ser porque me he quitado las gafas. Me he echado una poción que hace que pueda ver sin ellas durante unas cuantas horas.  
—Avísame si tengo que espantarte los moscardones.

La joven pelirroja se echó a reír. Alzó la vista y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Papá!—gritó, echando a correr en dirección a su padre, quien la abrazó nada más encontrarse—¿Dónde está mamá?  
—Se ha tenido que quedar en casa cuidando de Lucy—se separó de su hija y la miró de arriba abajo—Estás preciosa, cielo. Ojalá tu madre hubiese podido venir para verte.  
—No importa, me conformo con que hayas venido tú. Tú también estás muy elegante.

Justo en ese momento, apareció Bill junto con Fleur, que se reunieron con su hija mediana nada más verla. 

—¡Teddy!—exclamó Fleur al ver al muchacho—Nos dijo Victoire que no ibas a podeg asistig al baile.  
—Sí, lo sé, pero iba a ser una pena no usar el traje de mi abuelo—contestó jugueteando con la pajarita—. Además, a mi abuela le hace ilusión que me lo ponga. Lástima que no vaya a venir.  
—Pues entonces estoy viendo a una mujeg que se paguece mucho a tu abuela—comentó Fleur, señalando a lo lejos.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y la vio entre los demás invitados. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Todo ese tiempo pensando que no iría y resultaba que finalmente pudo sacarle un hueco para ese momento. Se quedó casi sin palabras.

—Cómo me recuerdas a tu abuelo, cariño—dijo una vez tuvo a su nieto enfrente. Le cogió del mentón y le observó emocionada—. Ojalá estuvieran aquí tu madre y tu abuelo para verte—Contuvo las lágrimas y sonrió. El chico le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó fuerte. Era casi tan alto como ella y poco le faltaba para alcanzarla en altura—. Por cierto, si pensabas que vine sola...—dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia atrás, donde se encontraban Harry y Ron justo tras de ella.  
—Nos hemos podido escaquear un rato del trabajo—dijo mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.  
—Gracias por venir, en serio.  
—Es la fiesta de despedida de una de las mejores profesoras de Hogwarts—añadió Ron—, no nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo.  
—No sabes cuánto me congratula que diga usted eso, señor Weasley—dijo la aludida tras él.  
—Profesora—contestó nervioso Ron—, ¿cómo se encuentra?  
—Estupendamente, con ganas de marcha—dijo meneando ligeramente las caderas—. ¿Cómo está su señora?  
—Bien, está con los niños ahora. Pero le manda recuerdos para usted.  
—Dáselos también de mi parte.  
—Lo haré.  
—Señor Potter, me alegro de que también esté usted aquí—dijo girándose hacia Harry—. ¿Su esposa está también con los niños?  
—En verdad están todos con la abuela Weasley. Pero sí, está ahora mismo con ellos.  
—Una lástima que no hayan podido venir. 

La profesora miró hacia el frente. Se disculpó por tener que marcharse y se encaminó hacia las escaleras del Gran Comedor. Una vez arriba, miró a los invitados, que la observaban desde sus puestos.

—Muchas gracias por venir—comenzó a decir—. Llevo demasiados años impartiendo clases en este colegio y he de decir que hoy es la primera vez que los veo a todos, tanto padres como hijos, como cualquier otro alumno que haya pasado por Hogwarts y no puedo más que decir que estoy más que orgullosa de haber sido parte de la historia de este colegio. Pero no quisiera ponerme sentimental, puesto que deseo que esta noche sea especial, no sólo para mí, que empiezo una nueva etapa de mi vida, sino también para vosotros. Así que... ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Y, acto seguido, bajó los pocos escalones que habían y se dirigió hasta los hermanos Weasley. Miró a Ron y le sonrió.

—Como veo que no va a tener acompañante, ¿sería usted tan amable de bailar conmigo, señor Weasley?

Ron miró a los demás miembros de su familia y le animaron a que aceptara. Realmente se sentía algo incómodo, puesto que le recordaba a cierta situación similar de cuando él cursaba en Hogwarts. Pero, finalmente, aceptó sin más remedio. 

—Por supuesto, profesora. Pero le advierto que no soy muy bueno bailando.  
—No se preocupe usted por eso.

Andrómeda miró a su nieto, que parecía pensativo. La fiesta había empezado ya y su mejor amiga aún no había llegado. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Lo peor del asunto es que ni siquiera podía esperarla en su Sala Común puesto que no se le tenía permitido entrar. Sólo un toque en un hombro hizo que toda preocupación se esfumara.

—Pensé que no llegarías nunca—exclamó al verla.  
—Lo siento, tuve algunos problemas con el vestido.  
—Pues te queda estupendamente—dijo mientras le tomaba de una mano y se la besaba delicadamente.  
—Gracias. ¿Te hace un baile?  
—Sabes que no sé apenas bailar.  
—Tranquilo, yo te enseño.

No pudo decir que no. De hecho, nunca solía decirlo. Aquella noche ambos estaban radiantes; sobre todo Jazmine. No parecía la misma. Tenía a todos acostumbrados a que llevara su melena rizada sujeta a con una coleta y ahora la llevaba perfectamente peinada en un semi-recogido, formando una especie de cascada de rizos. Su vestido azul marino hacía resaltar el color verde de sus ojos. 

Teddy se tropezaba a cada momento. Jazmine lo ayudaba con los pasos. Él reía, ella sonreía alegremente. Él bromeaba. A ella le encantaba. Estaban teniendo una noche de lo más agradable. Pareciera como si nada ni nadie hubiese más que aquellos dos amigos.

La música cambió a una melodía más lenta. A Teddy le alivió la idea de que nadie más sufriera su torpeza. Jazmine se agarró a su cuello y Teddy, sonrojado, le sujetó de la cintura. Ella apoyó su mejilla en su hombro mientras se dejaba llevar por la música y se acercó un poco más al joven. Se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Le sonrió y se acercó más a él. Él le devolvió la mirada. De alguna manera, se encontraba bastante bien en esa situación. Sin embargo, cuando sus rostros apenas llegaban a unos escasos centímetros, Teddy se echó hacia atrás. Había comprendido algo bastante importante y no quería lastimar a su amiga.

—Lo... lo siento—se disculpó—. No puedo hacerlo.  
—Pero... ¿Por qué?  
—No quiero hacerte daño—dijo en un susurro y cerró los ojos.  
—No te entiendo. Lo estábamos pasando bien. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿He hecho algo que te molestara o...?  
—Jaz, eres una chica maravillosa, pero no te quiero como creo que lo haces tú.  
—Entiendo.  
—Yo no soy el chico que buscas. De veras que lo siento. ¿Estás bien?  
—Sí, no te preocupes.  
—Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.  
—No seas idiota—se echó a reír—. No tengo nada que perdonarte.  
—¿Ves? Si es que no te merezco. Espero que todo vaya bien entre nosotros.  
—Tranquilo, está todo bien—contestó con una leve sonrisa. Estaba más que claro que no tenía ánimos para nada.

Teddy la acompañó hasta la escalinata, donde se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Vio cómo subía las escaleras con cierto sentomiento de culpa. Realmente no quería hacerle más daño. Se había dado cuenta de que él no estaba preparado para dar un paso tan importante en su vida. No hasta que no tuviera bien claro otras prioridades.

Se despidió de su abuela, quien le notó algo distraído, pero no le quiso preguntar. Más tarde lo hizo de su padrino y del resto de los Weasley que asistieron al evento. Su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto y a repetirse una y otra vez si había hecho lo correcto o no. 

Cuando se hubieron ido todos, se sentó en el último escalón y se quedó mirando fijamente un punto inexacto del suelo.

—Vaya cara llevas—Teddy salió de su ensimismamiento y comprobó que Victoire estaba a su lado sentada—. ¿Va todo bien?  
—No.  
—¿Ha ocurrido algo?  
—Le hago daño a todas las mujeres de mi vida.  
—No creo que eso sea cierto. No veo que a tu abuela la hagas sufrir.  
—Bueno, ella sufre igualmente por mí, aunque no sea mi intención.  
—¿Mal de amores?—dijo cambiándole de tema. A Teddy le sorprendía la capacidad de deducción que tenía la chica.  
—Algo así.  
—Lo superará.  
—Eso espero.  
—Teddy—comenzó a decir la muchacha, con una sonrisa—, sé que lo más probable es que no te interese siquiera lo que te vaya a decir, pero no eres mala persona. Lo que no quita que seas perfecto. A donde quiero llegar es que no te sientas mal por haberle dicho que no a esa chica, siéntete bien por haberlo hecho y no dejar que el asunto vaya a peor. Ya llegará tu momento. No tengas prisa.  
—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan filosófica?  
—Desde que un idiota me llamó irritante.

Ambos jóvenes se echaron a reír. Victoire se puso en pie frente al chico.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana será un gran día.

Teddy asintió, se puso en pie y empezó a subir las escaleras junto a la que, sin saberlo, sería la mujer de su vida. Pero, para eso, aún quedaría demasiado. ¿O no?


End file.
